Mi Padrino
by Nay R-HR
Summary: Un one-shot sobre la amistad de Ron y Harry


**El texto en cursiva es un fragmento del libro "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal".**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que os suenen de la saga, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner.**

* * *

**Mi Padrino**

—_Nos vemos cuando quieras —dijo Malfoy—. Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Solo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?_

—_Por supuesto que sí —dijo Ron, interviniendo—. Yo soy su padrino._

.

En ese momento Ron no fue consciente de cuan significativas y selladoras resultarían esas palabras, como si hubiera sellado su destino para siempre.

Esa fue una de las primeras aventuras que vivió con Harry, un supuesto encuentro ante Draco Malfoy que acabó degenerando en un encontronazo con un perro de tres cabezas, siendo acompañados por Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom. Con Harry nunca ocurría nada predecible, desde que lo conoció su vida se había convertido en una cadena de sucesos asombrosos, que opacaban hasta los que contaban sus hermanos siempre que volvían de Hogwarts, algo que siempre creyó imposible. Aventuras que incluso llegaron a arrastrar a la siempre recta y recatada Hermione Granger, que pronto se convirtió en la mejor amiga de ambos, formando así uno de los tríos más problemáticos, obstinados e inquebrantables que Hogwarts había visto en siglos.

Harry era más que su amigo, era uno más de sus hermanos y siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudarle y a seguirle, hasta el fin del mundo, y lo hizo, aunque la fe en sí mismo a veces hiciera que esa resolución flaqueara, al final pesaba más la confianza en su mejor amigo, la cual no decayó con los años, aun habiendo dejado atrás su paso por Hogwarts, sino que se hizo más poderosa, más firme, llegando a su cenit cuando pasaron a formar parte de la misma familia oficialmente y Harry lo nombró padrino de su primogénito.

—Padrino… —repitió Ron, sin creérselo todavía, intentando encontrar el sentido a la propuesta hecha por su amigo—. Pero… ¿estás seguro? Quiero decir… Ginny y tú no preferís que sea mi padre o…

—No seas ridículo, Ron —le cortó Harry—. Aprecio mucho a tu padre, lo sabes, pero tú siempre fuiste mi padrino 'postizo' —Ron lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco—. Quiero decir que fuiste tú el que me acompaño a lo largo de todo este viaje, tú y Hermione siempre estuvisteis a mi lado, cuidándome cuando no tenía a nadie más y quiero que mi hijo tenga la oportunidad también de poder contar con vosotros siempre que lo necesite… No se me ocurre a nadie mejor para cuidar de él que aquellos que cuidaron de mí —dijo, mirando a su amigo con una dulce sonrisa, de esas que en otras circunstancias habría quedado fuera de lugar entre dos amigos.

Ron no entendía nada de lo que su amigo le quería decir. ¡Él no había hecho nada! Sólo trató de ser el mejor amigo que podía ser, fallando a veces estrepitosamente, en los momentos más críticos. Él no había cuidado de Harry, había sido él quien había cuidado de su familia, del mundo mágico… No comprendía por qué Harry decía esas cosas, y así se lo hizo saber.

—Cuando empezó la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes no sé si recordarás que quería ir solo. —Ron puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que lo recordaba—. En ese momento no entendía, o no quería entender, que jamás podría haber logrado todo eso yo solo. No quería poneros en peligro y sin embargo vosotros seguisteis empecinados en acompañarme. Queríais protegerme, ayudarme... —Ron asintió.

—Bueno, Harry, eres mi amigo, no te iba a dejar solo en eso —respondió con convicción, como si otra opción fuera impensable.

—Sí, pero arriesgar la vida… Todo afecto tiene sus limitaciones, pero el vuestro por mí parecía no tenerlo… Cuando creísteis que había muerto en la batalla —Ron se estremeció un poco ante la mención de esa situación, lo que hizo que Harry sonriera. Sólo confirmaba lo que intentaba decirle— comprendí que jamás os habría podido detener, que esa batalla no era solo y exclusivamente mía, sino que todos teníamos algo por lo que luchar. Cuando os oí gritar al verme, comprendí que entre vuestras razones estaba yo.

—¡Pero eso ya tendrías que saberlo!

—No, no lo sabía… Tú te habías ido unas semanas atrás, luego regresaste, pero pensé que sólo había sido por Hermione, a fin de cuentas lo que se vio en el Horrocrux se centró en ella y a quien escuchaste en el desiluminador era a ella —Ron bajó la mirada ante eso, nunca podría perdonarse el haberlos dejado—. Hermione no se había ido físicamente pero en realidad desde que te fuiste se había alejado de mí, y Ginny… —Harry suspiró—, pensaba que se podría haber olvidado de mí…

—¡No puedo creer que pensaras eso! Claro que luchábamos por ti, pero no de la forma en que tú te empeñabas en creer. No era porque fueras la única posible salvación del mundo mágico ni nada de eso... Luchábamos por ti porque eras nuestro amigo, ¡porque te queremos! Igual que yo luché por mi familia, por Hermione… Luché por que tuviéramos un futuro, porque tú lo tuvieras sin tener que estar mirando siempre a tu espalda…

—Lo sé —dijo Harry—. Ahora lo sé. Lo sé desde que os oí gritar y cuando tú le plantaste cara a Voldemort… ¡Y Neville! —exclamó sonriendo, aunque cuando pasó no cabía en sí de angustia por lo que le pudiera pasar a sus amigos por dejarse guiar por la furia.

Ron lo miró extrañado. Siempre, desde que había iniciado su amistad con Harry y Hermione, había pensado que él era el prescindible que hacía que la pareja perfecta que formaban Harry y Hermione a la hora de las aventuras flaqueara, siempre pensó que él había sido el más inseguro de los tres, el único tal vez, pero al parecer simplemente había sido el más expresivo con esos sentimientos, lo que resultaba irónico, ya que él y la exteriorización de emociones no se llevaban muy bien.

—No puedo creer que dudaras de nuestra amistad…

—No lo hice, sólo me daba miedo perderos… Había perdido ya a tantas personas que temía que vosotros también os fuerais… Por eso alejé a Ginny de mí, por eso aunque me destrozó el hecho de que te fueras, por otra parte me alegró que volvieras a casa, donde estarías seguro con tu familia. —Ron lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿Seguro? ¡Soy un Weasley! ¡Jamás habría estado seguro! ¡Ni Ginny tampoco!

—Prefería no pensar en eso… Sólo hacía que todo fuera más difícil de soportar…

—Sólo conseguías cargar con más peso sobre tus hombros…

—Bueno, ya sabes… —dijo Harry irguiéndose y poniendo una mueca graciosa—, soy el héroe, tenía que hacerlo… —Ron le pegó un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

—¡No seas tan arrogante! —rio—. ¿Entonces estás seguro que quieres que sea el padrino de tu hijo? ¿A pesar de todas mis flaquezas? —preguntó, pues todavía esperaba que Harry se echara atrás.

—Te nombro padrino de mi hijo por eso —aseguró Harry con rotundidad—. Porque todas tus flaquezas no son nada comparadas con tus fortalezas. Fuiste un gran padrino para mí y sé que lo serás para James.

Ron volvió a pensar con incredulidad en el ofrecimiento de Harry. Sonrió, mirando a su mejor amigo, a su hermano… «¡Padrino!».

.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Bye**

**Nay**


End file.
